


排球少年乙女向 上课搞小动作是要被骂的

by Lindyyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 排球少年乙女向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyyyy/pseuds/Lindyyyy
Kudos: 5





	排球少年乙女向 上课搞小动作是要被骂的

ooc注意

文笔垃圾

  


试图写出青少年的小暧昧（？）

  


青春真好啊——

  


  


  


  


  


日向翔阳 /// “别睡啦”

  


  


你不安的看着你同桌趴在桌子上睡的正舒服的举动，有些手足无措

  


虽然知道他每天排球的训练很紧张也很消耗体力，可是总是在上课时间睡觉也不是办法，更何况又快要考试了，别到时候又因为不及格补课而错过了合宿啊

  


想到这里，你试探性的戳了戳对方的脸，因为天气的缘故你手掌温度其实偏低，想以此让他恢复意识

  


指尖的触感倒是意外的软且温暖，但翔阳呼吸平缓，仍是没有反应

  


这个时候你也不知道自己是出于好心还是恶作剧了，更加变本加厉的将微凉的手掌贴在他的脸上，对方这才睁开了眼睛有些不明所以的看着你

  


“是觉得冷了嘛？”

  


声音听上去不同于往日充满着能量，倒像是一只小猫在“喵喵”叫着，你被自己的联想占据了脑子，一下子也没反应过来只是呆呆地点了点头

  


他这才重新趴回了桌子上，一只手继续枕着脑袋，另一只手则是握住了你刚刚的恶作剧“媒介”堪堪垂下

  


……不对，我刚刚明明是想叫他起床的…！

  


你才反应过来，但感受着他掌心的温暖你还是摇了摇头决定之后帮他补习好了

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


影山飞雄 /// “快听我说”

  


  


想要八卦的心即使是上课也并没有消停，你戳了戳你的同桌的手臂，想以此引起他的注意，而这也确实成功了

  


他朝你那边侧过了身子，示意有什么话可以直接说

  


你趁着老师转过头在黑板上写板书的机会凑近了他的耳朵，小心翼翼的说道：

  


“我和你说哦……”

  


但双方显然都低估了这个举动造成的后果

  


毕竟是说的那一方，你自然是毫无自觉的，但这对影山就不一样了

  


温热的气息喷洒在敏感的耳朵上，轻柔的话语更是加重了羞耻感，虽说这并不是刻意造成的，但毕竟是正在交往中的对象，平日相处的回忆此时也只剩下了暧昧的那部分

  


终于把想要分享的事情说完，你注意到了他有些奇怪的神情

  


“你听懂我刚刚说了什么了嘛？”

  


影山将头转向另一边选择不去看你的眼睛

  


“……嗯…大概。”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


西谷夕 /// “给我吃一口嘛”

  


  


这才是上午第二节课，而你已经快要饿死了

  


大概是昨天熬夜打游戏打的太晚，你居然完全没能听到今早闹钟的铃声，醒过来的时候别说吃早饭，你都是直接打车去的学校，就这样你还因为迟到被班主任叫过去狠狠骂了一顿

  


好不容易精神放松下来，第一节课又给你来了个突击测验，下课的时候你差点一个顶不住就要饿晕在教室，此时明显闻到西谷那里传来的食物的香味你就像是卖火柴的小女孩一样要露出笑容死去了（夸张手法）

  


西谷显然也是注意到了你如狼似虎的视线，有些好奇的看着你，你指了指他手里的饼干，又指了指自己的肚子，最后做了个要死的样子

  


作为回应，西谷摇摇头，指了指手里的饼干，然后比了个大拇指

  


…

  


……

  


……？

  


他是不是误会了什么？？？我没有说这玩意不好吃啊！！

  


你用两支手臂比了个大大的插，然后重新指了指他的饼干，再指了指自己的嘴

  


这次西谷应该是看懂了，在朝你绽放了一个大大的笑容之后他做了个口型

  


“都给你吃。”

  


但马上，他的笑容凝固在了脸上，有些奇怪的将东西收了回去

  


？？？

  


你简直就要捶胸顿足了

  


你刚抬手想要质问他干啥，下一秒冷漠的声音就从你身后响起

  


“玩的很开心啊？来给我回答一下黑板上这道题！”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


及川彻 /// “来玩吧”

  


  


下午的课总是让人觉得昏昏欲睡，再加上这无聊的内容，事实上班级里已经倒了一大片了，包括你都有点控制不住

  


已经数不清是多少个哈欠，你的目光开始游移在任何一个角落，而也就是这时，你瞄到了你的同桌兼男朋友及川彻

  


你突然有了想法

  


一下子握住了他的手，及川显然是愣了一下，随后才意识到你肯定又要作妖了

  


你先是把他的手拉到你面前细细端详了一番，修长的手指和白皙的皮肤真的是完美打动了你的心，掌心一层薄茧也为其增添了一种说不上来的性感

  


一开始你们的手指互相扣在一起的时候其实你是没想那么多的，你真的只是想和他来一局掰手腕，但当抬起头看到他调笑的表情时你突然才反应过来自己都干了些什么，本想本着要争一口气的心态和他对视，最终却还是你先败下阵来

  


“算了算了，我不玩了！”

  


你被他盯的脸红，干脆自暴自弃的想要分开手，及川却一个用力不想让你得偿所愿

  


“游戏还没结束呢。”

  


  


  


  


——

  



End file.
